


Daughter of mine

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, the Dag wanted nothing to do with that child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Filha minha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787330) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> When I was doing things for the fivewivesweek, I had a few ideas I didn't have time to write, but I ended up writing most of them during this week (on my phone and on paper, whenever I got a chance between classes). I'll try to post them all this weekend.

When the baby was born, it wasn’t the perfect exemplar of male that Joe wished for, but she still didn’t want to hold it. The Vuvalini vowed to help her, so eager to have a child again and regain the purpose of being the many mothers. They told her a daughter was the biggest blessing she could win, but she didn’t want to listen. That child, regardless of gender, was a reminder of things she would rather forget, and none of the others would force her to endure this suffering against her will.

It was only weeks after that they started to suspect that being a girl wouldn’t be the only reason for the child not to be what Joe wanted, and months passed by before they could really point their finger on what was wrong. The girl would cry, but singing and smooth voices would not soothe her, she wouldn’t turn when called nor would she try to investigate noises, although she was otherwise curious and eager to explore her environment, and she wouldn’t notice someone’s presence until they got in her line of sight. Cheedo was the one who connected the dots, grateful that Miss Giddy had taught them of such things. She shared with the Vuvalini the language that used hands and not sounds, happy for having something she could give them after all they gave her.

They didn’t hide this from the Dag, but neither have they pushed it on her, as if she now had an obligation to care for that child. However, after she had found out, she could be often found late at night, signing stories to her daughter when the little one couldn’t sleep, and although she used many more signs that such an young infant could learn, her presence was soothing. She didn’t know much about being a mother, and much she didn’t want to know, but knowing that her child would have been despised and not cared for if they haven’t changed their little corner of the world make her feel connected to her.


End file.
